A Paixão de Mile
by FireKai
Summary: Mile x Eimelle, Avin x Rutice. Agora que a paz voltou, Mile e os outros vivem em paz. Contudo, Mile descobriu que está apaixonado por Eimelle, mas não lhe quer dizer, por medo de ser rejeitado. Será necessário um incentivo para o fazer? Oneshot.


**Título: **A Paixão de Mile

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Mile e Eimelle, Avin e Rutice

**Aviso: **Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Mile x Eimelle, Avin x Rutice. Agora que a paz voltou, Mile e os outros vivem em paz. Contudo, Mile descobriu que está apaixonado por Eimelle, mas não lhe quer dizer, por medo de ser rejeitado. Será necessário um incentivo para o fazer? Oneshot.

**A Paixão de Mile**

Mile caminhou rapidamente, subindo a montanha até à casa de Avin, Eimelle e Rutice. Agora que a calma reinava, Avin vivia pacificamente com a sua namorada e a sua irmã, na casa que outrora tinha pertencido ao Sábio Lemuras.

Mile continuava a viver em casa dos seus pais, mas praticamente todos os dias ia visitar Avin, Eimelle e Rutice. Avin e Rutice estavam juntos e felizes. De vez em quando Rutice ia visitar o seu irmão, Rouca. Rutice tinha tentado convencer Rouca a ir viver com eles, mas ele tinha preferido ficar a viver e trabalhar na cidade de Guia.

Mile chegou à casa. Avin estava do lado de fora, a cortar lenha. Mile aproximou-se.

"Bom dia, Avin." disse Mile, sorrindo ao amigo.

Avin parou de cortar lenha, passou a mão pela testa suada e sorriu a Mile.

"Olá Mile."

"Pareces cansado. Não te devias esforçar demais, Avin."

"Já falta pouco para eu terminar." disse Avin. "Depois tenho tempo de descansar. A Rutice e a Eimelle estão lá dentro. Podes ir lá ter com elas. Quando terminar, vou lá ter com vocês."

Mile acenou afirmativamente.

"Então até já."

Mile entrou na casa, enquanto Avin voltava a cortar lenha. Dentro da casa, estava fresco. Mile sentiu um cheiro doce no ar e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Eimelle estava a acabar de tirar um bolo do forno. Ao vê-lo entrar na cozinha, Eimelle sorriu.

"Olá Mile."

Ao vê-la sorrir tão calorosamente, Mile corou. Há algum tempo que sentia um carinho especial por Eimelle. A princípio, achou que era porque ela era irmã de Avin. Além de que, Eimelle era sempre muito simpática e carinhosa.

Mas depois, apercebeu-se de que era algo mais. Gostava de Eimelle para além da amizade. Contudo, tinha dois receios. Primeiro, tinha receio de contar a Eimelle o que sentia e ela o rejeitar. Se Mile fosse rejeitado, iria sentir-se bastante mal e seria bastante mais difícil conviver com Eimelle no futuro.

Segundo, Mile tinha medo da reacção de Avin. Avin não parecia ter visto com bons olhos a aproximação simples que tinha acontecido quando Mile e Eimelle se tinham conhecido. Avin era muito protector da irmã e Mile tinha medo que os seus sentimentos por Eimelle viessem interferir na amizade deles e deixar uma marca que nunca desapareceria.

"Acabei agora de fazer um bolo." disse Eimelle, continuando a sorrir. "Daqui a pouco já podemos comer uma fatia."

"Ah, sim. Tu és óptima a fazeres bolos." disse Mile.

Realmente, Eimelle tinha jeito para a cozinha em geral, principalmente tudo o que tivesse a ver com doçaria. Em contraste, Rutice, apesar de se esforçar, na maioria das vezes conseguia fazer sempre algo que estragava o que estava a cozinhar, quer pusesse sal a mais, pimenta a menos ou acabasse por deixar queimar a comida.

"Onde está a Rutice?"

Mas nesse momento, Rutice entrou na cozinha. Sorriu a Mile e sentou-se numa cadeira, parecendo cansada.

"Finalmente, terminei de limpar o quarto." disse ela. "Não percebo como é que podemos guardar tantas coisas inúteis e que só ocupam espaço."

"Porque têm valor sentimental, mesmo que não sirvam para nada." disse Mile.

"Sim, talvez seja isso. Mas continuam a ser inúteis."

"Hum, vou apanhar umas folhas de camomila para fazer um chá. Será bom acompanhar o bolo com chá, não acham?" perguntou Eimelle.

Mile e Rutice acenaram afirmativamente e Eimelle saiu da cozinha, indo apanhar as folhas de camomila. Mile sentou-se perto de Rutice.

"Então Mile, continuas a não ter coragem para dizer à Eimelle como te sentes?" perguntou Rutice.

Apesar de Mile não ter dito a Eimelle como se sentia, nem de Avin suspeitar de nada, há algum tempo que Rutice sabia como Mile se sentia em relação a Eimelle. Rutice orgulhava-se de ser boa observadora e, pelo comportamento de Mile, que ficava sempre mais nervoso e corado perto de Eimelle, Rutice não teve dúvidas de que Mile gostava de Eimelle.

Acabou por o confrontar. Mile ainda tentou mentir, mas acabou por admitir que amava Eimelle. Porém, como tinha pedido para guardar segredo, Rutice tinha aceitado e não tinha dito nada, apesar de achar que a coisa certa seria Mile declarar-se.

"Rutice, já sabes que não é uma questão de coragem." disse Mile.

"Ora, é sim. Não tens coragem de arriscar. Na vida, há que arriscar para conseguirmos o que queremos. Podes ser rejeitado, sim, é verdade. Mas também podes não ser."

"Mas o Avin ficará zangado de qualquer maneira."

"O Avin pode ficar aborrecido, é verdade, mas isso passa-lhe. O Avin é muito protector da irmã, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela irá arranjar um namorado. O Avin nunca irá aprovar, seja quem for."

"Achas?"

"Tenho a certeza. Mas tu és o melhor amigo dele. Quem melhor para cuidar da Eimelle, a amar e respeitar? Eu apoio-te. E mais uma coisa, se tu demorares muito, pode aparecer alguém que queira conquistar a Eimelle e depois tu perdes a tua oportunidade." avisou Rutice, abanando a cabeça e fazendo o seu cabelo negro balançar.

Mile ficou pensativo. Na sua cabeça e no coração, vários sentimentos estavam a entrar em conflito, medo, amor, receio, afecto, entre tantos outros. Mile suspirou.

"Gostava que as coisas fossem mais simples." disse ele.

"Infelizmente, não são. Não te pressiono mais, mas pensa bem no que eu disse."

Pouco depois, Eimelle regressou com as folhas de camomila para fazer o chá. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Avin apareceu. Tinha terminado de cortar a lenha e agora queria descansar. Eimelle pôs o bolo e o chá na mesa e os quatro começaram a servir-se.

"Está um dia muito bonito." disse Eimelle. "Conseguem ouvir os pássaros a cantar? Estão felizes."

Todos sorriram. Eimelle reparava nos pormenores que normalmente as outras pessoas não ligavam ou ignoravam. Por vezes Mile receava que ela se apercebe do que ele sentia, mas parecia que Eimelle prestava atenção nas coisas e animais, mas não era muito boa a descortinar os sentimentos humanos. Avin virou-se para Mile.

"Então, como está a Shannon?"

Mile ficou subitamente carrancudo. Não gostava de falar em Shannon. Shannon tinha-se tornado muito obsessiva, querendo que Mile namorasse e casasse com ela. Contudo, Mile não tinha esse sentimento por ela e disse-lho.

Demorou algum tempo para Shannon desistir dele. Por fim, acabou por se resignar e voltar para a sua aldeia. Como Mile não queria que se soubesse que estava apaixonado por Eimelle, tinha dito a Avin que Shannon tinha decidido voltar para a sua aldeia de espontânea vontade e que os iria visitar de vez em quando.

"Ela está bem." mentiu Mile. "Escreveu-me uma carta."

"Ah. Ela gosta realmente de ti. Devias pensar em começar a namorar com ela. Acho que se iam entender bem e depois casavam e constituíam família." disse Avin.

Rutice lançou um olhar piedoso a Mile, que fez um sorriso forçado, mas não disse nada. Eimelle acabou por mudar de assunto e todos conversaram animadamente. Rutice ia lançando olhares a Mile, mas Mile ignorava-os. Não era altura de falar com Eimelle. Não agora. Quem sabe, nunca.

Passaram-se três dias. Mile tinha-se ausentado durante quase um dia inteiro para ir fazer algumas compras a outra cidade. Quando voltou, encontrou Rutice à espera dele.

"Rutice, o que fazes aqui?" perguntou Mile, surpreendido.

"Tinha de vir falar contigo. É urgente." respondeu Rutice, parecendo agitada.

"Passou-se alguma coisa? O Avin está em perigo?"

"Não. Não tem nada a ver com o Avin."

"É a Eimelle? O que lhe aconteceu?"

"Não é nada de grave, mas achei que te devia avisar." disse Rutice. "Enquanto estavas fora, um forasteiro veio visitar a aldeia. Estava a viajar e parou por aqui. Eu e a Eimelle tínhamos vindo aqui para comprar algumas coisas de que precisávamos. Acontece que acabámos por encontrar o forasteiro, Hugo, na loja."

"Sim. E daí?"

"Daí que, mal ele viu a Eimelle, acho que se apaixonou logo por ela. Pelo menos, foi o que deu a entender. Aproximou-se, elogiou-a bastante e até lhe recitou um poema!" exclamou Rutice. "Ele disse que ela era a jovem mais formosa que alguma vez tinha visto. Disse que, daqui a uns dias, quando tivesse terminado a sua viagem, aparentemente de negócios, voltaria para a ver."

Mile parecia surpreendido. Um forasteiro tinha vindo e apaixonara-se por Eimelle? Não podia ser! Mile não estava preparado para essa situação. Ainda por cima, tinha tudo acontecido na sua ausência. Que azar.

"Eu avisei-te de que podia acontecer isto." disse Rutice, abanando a cabeça. "Agora há mais alguém interessado na Eimelle. E ela ficou bastante feliz com os elogios. Mile, se queres ter alguma hipótese com ela, tens de te declarar agora! Senão, acho que o tal Hugo, com o seu charme e palavras doces, vai conquistar o coração da Eimelle."

Mile sentiu-se angustiado. Apesar de não se ter declarado a Eimelle, o simples facto de a ver feliz, mas sozinha, chegava para o animar. Contudo, a ideia de ver Eimelle com outro homem era inconcebível. Não a podia perder assim!

"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa." disse Mile.

"Ah, finalmente que tomas a decisão certa. E não é alguma coisa que tens de fazer, tens apenas de te declarar. O mais rápido possível. Aliás, que tal agora?"

"Agora?"

"Sim. Vem comigo. Eu afasto o Avin se ele estiver por perto e tu falas com a Eimelle." sugeriu Rutice. "Não vais ter muito mais oportunidades. Depois, se for tarde demais, acabas por te arrepender, mas já não haverá nada a fazer."

"Está bem. Tens razão. Vou dizer-lhe o que sinto." disse Mile, confiante.

Mile e Rutice saíram da casa dos pais de Mile e dirigiram-se à casa de Avin. Quando lá entraram, Avin não estava por perto. Eimelle estava sentada a ler um livro. Rutice sorriu a Mile.

"Boa sorte." disse ela, antes de se afastar e sair dali.

Mile aproximou-se de Eimelle, que levantou os olhos do livro para o encarar. Eimelle sorriu.

"Olá Mile. Ainda bem que já voltaste, são e salvo."

"Sim. A viagem correu bem e voltei depressa." disse Mile, sentando-se perto da jovem. "Preciso de te dizer algo importante."

Eimelle fechou o livro e focou toda a sua atenção em Mile. Mile estava mais nervoso do que estivera em toda a sua vida, mesmo quando enfrentara vários perigos na aventura que tinha tido ao lado de Avin e dos outros.

"Há já algum tempo que eu sinto isto... não devia ter começado assim..."

Mile estava cada vez mais atrapalhado. Eimelle estendeu a sua mão para tocar na mão de Mile e sorriu ao rapaz.

"Calma Mile. Não fiques nervoso. Podes falar comigo sobre o que quiseres."

Mile hesitou. Eimelle era tão especial. Calma, sorridente, simpática. Tinha todas as qualidades que Mile admirava.

"Desculpa se não estou à vontade... eu não quero que, se não sentires o mesmo, a nossa amizade fique comprometida..."

"Mile, nada do que disseres vai mudar o facto de que és uma boa pessoa e que eu estarei sempre aqui para tudo o que precisares."

Mile sorriu e sentiu-se com mais coragem para dizer o que tinha de ser dito.

"Eimelle, há já algum tempo que percebi que gosto de ti. Não é gostar de amizade, mas sim de amor. Estou apaixonado por ti. Hesitei até agora, mas tinha mesmo que te dizer como me sinto."

Mile susteve a respiração, enquanto esperava por uma reacção de Eimelle. Primeiro, Eimelle pareceu um pouco surpreendia, depois sorriu e abraçou Mile. Mile retribuiu de imediato o abraço.

"E a Shannon?" perguntou Eimelle.

"Eu disse-lhe que não gostava dela da mesma maneira que ela gostava de mim. E foi por isso que ela voltou para a sua aldeia."

Eimelle afastou-se um pouco.

"Compreendo. Mile, desde que te conheci, que soube que eras especial." disse Eimelle.

"Eu? Eu não sou especial. Sou bastante comum. Tu é que és especial."

"À sua maneira, todos somos especiais, mas quando te conheci, senti algo diferente em ti. A força, coragem e extrema amizade que dedicavas ao meu irmão. E em mim, senti que algo nascera." disse Eimelle. "Eu nunca conheci o amor, por isso, não posso dizer que estou apaixonada por ti ou não... não sei se isto é amor, mas sinto um carinho muito especial por ti."

Mile sorriu.

"A sério?"

"Por vezes, fico a pensar em ti. É como se tudo à minha volta desaparecesse. E só resto eu e os meus pensamentos. Preocupo-me muito contigo. Ainda hoje, estava preocupada que te acontecesse alguma coisa. Fora da aldeia há muitos perigos." disse Eimelle. "Será que isto é amor?"

Os dois jovens ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Lentamente, Mile aproximou-se mais dos lábios de Eimelle e beijou-a suavemente. Nem Mile, nem Eimelle tinham beijado ninguém antes, por isso, aquele momento era único e muito especial.

"Acho que é amor. E se não o for ainda, se me deres uma oportunidade, sei que conseguirei conquistar-te." disse Mile. "A não ser que prefiras o Hugo."

"Hugo? Quem é o Hugo?" perguntou Eimelle, confusa.

"Ora, já te esqueceste dele? O jovem que tu e a Rutice encontraram na loja da aldeia. O jovem que te elogiou e disse que voltaria para te ver."

Eimelle parecia ainda mais confusa.

"Não conheço nenhum Hugo. E hoje nem fui à aldeia."

"Mas a Rutice disse que sim."

Nesse momento, Rutice apareceu, sorrindo, acompanhada de Avin.

"Desculpa Mile, tive de te enganar." disse ela. "Como não te decidias a declarar-te à Eimelle, tive de arranjar um plano para te dar um empurrãozinho. E pronto, resultou."

Mile pousou os seus olhos em Avin. Ou Avin não tinha percebido o que se estava a passar ou estava anormalmente calmo.

"Avin..." começou Mile.

"A Rutice contou-me o que sentias pela minha irmã." disse Avin. "Nestes três dias, estive a pensar muito. Tentei agir normalmente. Só a ideia da minha irmã namorar com alguém, já me deixa bastante irritado. Tenho medo que ela se magoe."

"Eu nunca magoaria a Eimelle."

"Sim. Eu sei. Foi por isso que, hoje eu acabei por ceder e a Rutice foi com o plano dela em frente." explicou Avin. "Eimelle, tens de pensar bem no que sentes pelo Mile."

"Eu agora sei que gosto muito dele." disse Eimelle. "Quero ser a sua namorada."

"Estou a ver." disse Avin, pensativo.

"Bem, eu e o Avin estávamos encostados à porta, a ouvir a conversa. Desculpem novamente, mas queríamos ver como corriam as coisas." disse Rutice.

"Avin, tenho a tua permissão para namorar com a tua irmã?"

Avin ficou silencioso por alguns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Mile, tens a minha permissão para namorar com a Eimelle. Contudo, se a fizeres sofrer, vais ter de te haver comigo!" exclamou Avin.

"Não te preocupes. A minha intenção é fazê-la o mais feliz possível." disse Mile, sorrindo a Eimelle.

E foi assim que o romance entre Mile e Eimelle começou finalmente. Depois de algum tempo de namoro e alguma reticência da parte de Avin, Mile acabou por se mudar para a casa de Avin. Agora os dois casais viviam juntos.

Eimelle e Mile eram extremamente discretos na sua relação. Primeiro, porque nenhum deles gostava de dar nas vistas e segundo, não queriam aborrecer Avin, com demonstrações de carinho em público, já que Avin e Rutice também não o faziam.

Alguns dias depois, realizou-se o ritual de Nephtys. Como era costume, foram lançados alguns amuletos para a fonte de Nepthys. Os amuletos que flutuassem até ao meio da fonte, teriam o desejo do seu dono realizado.

"O que é que desejaste?" perguntou Avin a Rutice.

"Desejei que o Rouca se decidisse finalmente a vir viver connosco." respondeu ela. "E tu?"

"Desejei que a paz continuasse."

Avin virou-se para Mile e Eimelle, que estavam a olhar um para o outro e a sorrir.

"E vocês, o que desejaram?" perguntou Avin.

"Não desejámos nada." respondeu Mile.

"Não precisamos de nada, Avin. Agora, está tudo perfeito."

E, quebrando a regra da descrição, Mile aproximou-se e beijou Eimelle.


End file.
